Bremwyda Abylnpfefwyb
"Respect the Cap'n, fear the First" Born the first child of a pirate ship's cook and a Limsan serving wench, Bremwyda took her first steps under the shade of the Twelveswood due to her father's insistence on retirement from his naval 'profession'. Much of the woman's formative years were spent playing in and around the small eatery her parents had found work within, but she was always most attentive when her father's former crew mates would come to break bread with their former cook. It was at these tables drinking in every tale of high seas robbery and adventure that she acquired two life-long passions; the wild and dangerous heritage of Sea Wolf piracy and the telling of grossly exaggerated tales of outlandish deeds. After an being part of the security force on an airship raided by pirates, Bremwyda's show of courage that nearly cost the crew their plunder was what eventually lead to an offer by the captain to take a place among their crew and earn a share of the loot she was about to destroy. Over the course of several years, she worked her way up to First Mate, operating as the captain's most trusted adviser and the ruthless source of crew discipline. Under her advisement the crew of the Cutlass Fury established a base of operations hidden within the Shroud, ceased raiding Gridanian vessels, and focused more upon Garlean targets operating near Allagan ruins and relics. After her ship and crew were killed and destroyed respectively by the Temple Knights of Ishgard, a collection of legal loop-holes kept Bremwyda alive but locked within a cell in the Northern city-state. It wasn't until the promise of abandoned resources and facilities being made to serve the interests of the Eorzian Alliance near the borders of Gridania that she caught any further interest. Released conditionally into the supervision of Nyx Ambrose, the former pirate was turning her years of illegal plunder and experience directly towards the betterment of her homeland. Physical Appearance Even among other Roegadyn, Bremwyda sports a physically imposing presence; Standing at nearly 7 and a half fulms, with frame to match. Even before her imprisonment within Ishgard left her with little time for tasks other than reading and exercise, she kept to a strict regiment that leaned into her natural size with reinforcing muscle. Even through her choice of heavy coats, it would not be hard for others to make out the bulk beneath. Beyond her size and build, the most attention grabbing feature would be the metal plate work that covered much of the left side of her face, stretching from the bridge of her nose and on past her temple enough to disappear under her hair. The metalwork is not an exact replica of the other side of her face, leaving her facial profile particularly asymmetrical. There are no apparent screws or bolts, but the metal itself lays flush against the surrounding skin. Within the constructed eye socket is a black globe with a glowing red pattern that outlines the appearance of an eye, though it's exact shade and brightness varies. History Youth Born and raised under the cover of the Shroud, the Limsan tradition of piracy burned bright within Bremwyda nearly from the start. Much as her mother and father might try to get her to play with more traditionally peaceful toys, the young Roegadyn was much more likely to be found with a long stick in hand battling imaginary foes upon the 'high seas' of her mind's eye. Despite her resistance to the pressures to adopt a more Gridanian style of life causing some measure of friction, she grew with a great respect of her father and his surrendering of his prior life to ensure her own well being. All the same, there was a part of her that long regretted tearing a Wolf from the Sea, even if without any intent on her own part. These competing forces, both internally and externally eventually brought her to make a series of applications to the Order of the Twin Adders, eventually being accepted into their ranks. Though her family had pressured her to turning her budding thirst for adventure into service with the Twin Adders, her tenure among there ranks was short lived after several conflicts with superior officers and the repeated use of 'excessive force'. Fearing a life amounting to nothing more than working side-by-side with her mother serving diner to those living an adventure she'd never know, she bid her parents farewell and joined into a group of mercenaries hire primarily for freight security. It was during a contact to provide armed escort upon an airship she had her first fateful meeting with her future calling. Incident upon The Gilded Popoto Having been contracted to provide protection to the Ul'dahn merchant vessel The Gilded Popoto ''on it's return flight from the Shroud, Bremwyda was at the forefront of a battle that broke out when they were chased down and boarded by the pirate ship ''Cutlass Fury. Though she and her mercenary companions were able to cut down some of the greener members of the pirate crew, they would eventually be beaten back to the interior of the vessel with the unarmed members of the crew and the ship's cargo. At first planning to try and wait out the invading force, eventually they were able to piece together that their ship was being brought in tow back to somewhere easier to clean out the resistance. Rousing the last armed member of the mercenaries she had been serving with, the young Roegadyn made her way out of the hold unarmed with explicit orders that upon her death, or her signal, the bottom facing cargo bay doors should be open and let the bounty of the ship air over the lands below. It was with this bargaining chip in her pocket that she went into negotiations the pirates, all the while doing her best to conceal a certain admiration for both their efficiency and choice of 'profession'. Through a prolonged session of shouting, threatening, and displays of willingness to degrade back into physical violence, it was the woman's open willingness to burn the ground she stood on over surrendering it to the demands of a superior force that lead to Captain T'yne to eventually change tactics and offer Bremwyda and her co-hort a share of the ship's score heavily outweighing their original contract pay, were they willing to lay down arms and join his crew to replace those lost in the fight. The young Roegadyn agreed, upon the condition that the remaining crew of The Gilded Popoto ''be allowed to live. Piracy Though initially met with distrust and lingering grudges due to crew mates that had fallen to her and her mercenary companions, Bremwyda was able to rapidly make a name for herself among the crew of the ''Cutlass Fury. Excitement for finally living a life long dream, even if not the form she had originally expected, had the Roegadyn meeting even mundane tasks with a gusto that others would have to respect, even if they did not share it. Over the course of a few years she was able to earn her place as T'yne's right hand woman and First Mate, having proven herself through multiple boardings, as well as whipping the record keeping at their base of operations into a state that better let them leverage the value of their plunder. Her tenure as First Mate brought in a new era of discipline among the crew of the Fury, as she was unwilling to call those who would not raise to the call she herself heard her whole life her crew. With punishments ranging having their share thrown overboard while flying above the Shroud to a 'Air Keelhauling', being bound within an empty rum barrel which was then tethered from the side of the ship which had a few times smashed it against the hull causing the offender to fall to their death. Though it cost them a number of recruits, the raw brutality she was willing to show those unwilling to learn had sharpened both veteran pirate and greenhorn alike into a force of reckoning among the skies. On one stint 'ashore' to visit her family in the Shroud, the young pirate confessed her new life to her father privately. Though he was at first concerned over the dangerous leap to serving among cutthroats and and their like, most of all ones that had intended to see her dead, her many tales of her time aboard the Fury did enough to rekindle the pirate's heart in her father's chest to provide his blessing. His only condition was that she not fall into a life purely motivated by the lust for gil, and that realize like had that there are more worthwhile things to be found. With her father's words held close to heart, Bremwyda began to use her position of influence with the captain to start effecting changes to the nature of the crew's operations, including moving their home 'port' to a remote location of the Shroud. With an agreement among the crew and a elementally tuned Hearer, they were able to have their base of operations blessed to not fall to the whims of elementals under the agreement they engage in piracy within Gridanian air space. This pushed their focuses to Gyr Abania, Xelphatol, and Abalathia's Spine and more engagements with the well armed Garlean forces. Though hesitant to take the risk of facing the Empire's ships and their magitek cannons, the gil and weaponry earned on even the first few successful ventures emboldened the crew to strike out against this dangerous prey. In time, they were able to better refine their understanding of imperial movements and castrums to best select their targets, preferring locations excavating Allagan relics and technology. It was during this stretch of time that Bremwyda received her trademark facial reconstruction. While on a boarding party upon an imperial airship that had ended up working down into the bowels of the vessel, the Roegadyn rounded a corner and took a shot from an imperial rifle through the eye and out through the boney structure near her temple, nearly missing at direct blow to her brain while still sending concussive ripples through the chamber. Believed to be dead on impact by her crew, they raced after the shooter as one of them dumped over a crate they had been digging through. The Allagan trauma response orb, ATRO, within powered up after a hard bounce against the deck, and after scanning the immediate area found the concussed First Mate laying nearby. Engaging in treatment protocols, it swiftly injected the injured woman with a bevvy of treatments and began reconstruction of the destroyed bone structure, inserted an aethertek implant to her ocular nerve, and affixed an aether powered false eye before sealing the work with a metal plate with the best template it could manage. By the time she'd regained consciousness and rejoined her crew, the ATRO device had already met with a critical failure and ceased working, leaving her to spend the next couple of years learning to cope with her new prosthetic features. Though the collection of personal wealth tugged at the strings of her pirate heart, much of the Roegadyn's claim to the treasure had been slowly trickling back into efforts around Gridania itself, in no small part to see to her parents and younger siblings while she was unable to be nearby. Years spent as a scourge in the sky had softened her heart to the time she had spent in the forest, swinging her sword at imaginary foes and plotting her escape, and had begin to make more of her 'shore leave' focused upon taking in the beauty and the terror of the Twelveswood. Though she had taken portions of her share to see to Gridanian interests from backrooms and illicit contacts, the Cutlass Fury's operations within Ishgard's airspace eventually let to their pursuit by the Temple Knights. This culminated in battle in the Sea of Clouds that eventually saw the Cutlass Fury crashed one of the many floating islands and it's crew all either captured or killed. Though most of the captured crew was swiftly executed for a list of crimes ranging from piracy and heresy to public indecency involving a chocobo, Bremwyda's contacts within Gridania were able to stay her execution through a number of archaic legal agreements and treaties. This lasted long enough for the change in power within Ishgard, which left her fate all the more uncertain. Post-Piracy, Vermillion Outriders While appreciative that she hadn't joined her crew in the afterlife, the long stretch of incarceration wore heavily upon Bremwyda, of course made all the worse by the threat that any day her legal defenses might fall through and her life would be forfeit. Through the few brief opportunities she was afforded to speak with the outside world, she started to try to find someone within Ishguardian society itself who might be able to apply the missing force to the lever of her Gridanian allies and finally pry open the lock to her cell. Eventually hearing of Nyx Ambrose's charge to engage in the front lines of the Eorzean Alliance's interests in Gyr Abania, the pirate's intermediaries put forth an offer to the powers-that-be behind his initiative, offering the hidden resources of her crew, including their sanctified base of operations in the Shroud, and her own personal assistance as combatant and master of logistics and personnel. Under fairly strict terms, she was eventually released into a measure of freedom, though oath-bound to service with the Vermillion Outriders. --To be continued...-- Personal Beliefs A pirate to her very core, even if not always able to claim the 'profession' directly, Bremwyda carried a natural respect for the Navigator, even if she sailed the open skies in favor of the waves of the ocean. That said being a child of the Twelveswood was more than enough to force her to respect the elementals of that dark corner of Eorzea, and left her well versed with the rites to show them proper respect as a resident thereof. Her view on piracy itself was built upon the freedom of open sailing, able to claim what you could by the strength of arm and sail. Not reveling in the violence involved, she would not shy from it either. The goal was the life aboard the ship, a cargo bay full of plunder and the wind carrying her to her next adventure. Goals At present, her primary goals are in direct alignment with the Vermillion Outriders itself, the protection of the realm and most specifically Gyr Abanian and the Black Shroud, though this is primarily driven by self interest to better cement her freedom from Ishgardian authorities. Her eventual hope would be to claim her own vessel and take to the skies as an air pirate captain, and retake her place as a scourge to the airborne forces of the Garlemald. Trivia * Despite being both a pirate and a Sea Wolf, Bremwyda does not know how to swim, hindered by the density of her body. * Her Allagan eye does not allow her any super natural vision, though it is effected by the aether channeled into it. Extremely low aetherial charge will put it to 'sleep' while pouring concentrated aether through will allow for a particularly crisp representation of the world, which has allowed for more precise aiming at long distances at the cost of aetherical demands. * Despite her fearsome reputation among friend and foe alike, Bremwyda quietly cultivated a collection of stuffed figures hidden away within her personal cabin. * Born Bremwyda Abylnpfefwyn, she is known to the outriders as 'Abylnpfefwyb' due to a mistake on her official arrest records. The clarifying documentation sent from Gridania had a smudge over the last letter of the name, and choosing to believe it was part of her efforts to stay her execution the authorities refused to have the record corrected. Since her release, she's been informed if she were willing to pay the appropriate clerical fees the error could be corrected, but she has refused to out of principle. Category:Characters